Family Reunion
by HALLWAY
Summary: COMPLETED.King Vegeta returns from The HFIL and meets son. Will he be okay with his son's new life or will he try to destroy it?
1. Ch1 Bebi and his knowledge

This is my second fic and is based on a slightly more popular subject. Let's hope this one goes better   
  
than my first one. By the way, I read my last one and I realized some of my sentences were getting chopped up when I uploaded them. Anyone know how to prevent that? Anyways enjoy and if you don't mind: R&R. By the way in this fic is set   
  
about a year after Goku left with the dragonballs.  
  
  
  
I,King Vegeta scowled and walked away. { WHAT INCOMPOTANT MORONS!!! THAT IMBECILIC WIZARD  
  
BIBIDI [ I'm going for the father of the 'buu' wizards ] MADE ME SACRIFICE MY OWN MEN FOR NOTHING!!!}. I had just come   
  
from a meeting with bibidi in which the wizard had described something his creation had done which had opened the   
  
dimensional barriors allowing him to leave some empty world and escape back to earth. Bibidi had mentioned it took a certain   
  
amount of strengh to do it. So I rounded up a 100 men of my saiyan army that had gone super saiyan since coming to the HFIL   
  
and, with the help of Bibidi, they had all been infused into my body. But only after that did the little weirdo admit he didn't know   
  
how his creation had done what he had did. If it was possible to die twice, Bibidi would have!!!  
  
But what could I do? The fusion couldn't be reversed. I went off and did the only thing I could do train until I   
  
found the 'way'. At first people came from all around to see if the rumours of another 'way out' were true. A few months of   
  
waiting and watching, though, had made disbelievers of them all. Even I,the great K.Vegeta was starting to dought my abilities.  
  
Until one fateful day when a small, evil looking man had come to see me, accompanied by a large man with  
  
the name General Rildo; he was some matter of servant to the evil man. The man had claimed to be a Tufflian prince by the   
  
name of Bebi; although he didn't look like any Tuffle I had ever seen. I had made a few comments about the weakness of the   
  
Tuffles. Bebi had retalliated with stories of my son, such as ' Your weak son said the same thing, right before I took over his   
  
and stories of how my son had grown soft and let his family walk all over him. Even stories that he relyed on his wife to support   
  
him. I had denied his claims up and down and nearly got into a fight until he told me to relax and that he had come to tell me   
  
how the one named Buu had broke the dimensions. I had asked him how he knew. He had answered that he had been inside   
  
the minds of the one's that had seen him do it and   
  
then repeat the process. I had asked him what he had wanted in return, already knowing the answer, and he had replied-  
  
_____________  
  
"What do you think I want!?! I want out of here. So do we have a deal or not!?!" I was getting   
  
impatient. Saiyans could not be this slow witted. Or could they?   
  
"Alright, But we go are separate ways after this, understand ?" K.Vegeta said.  
  
"What!?! But we were becoming such good friends!'',I said in the most sarcastic voice possible, I  
  
even wiped away a fake tear for effect. At the time, I was even wondering if his puny saiyan brain could even comprehend  
  
sarcasticness. By the roll of the eyes he gave me I guessed he could.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP YOUR STUPIDITY AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU IMBECILIC MORON   
  
OF A TUFFLE!!!", King Vegeta fumed, in anger.  
  
{For one thing you can take your crown,kingy-boy, and shove it up your as-}, that is what I thought  
  
of saying, but decided the insult would only make this conversation run longer so I just got down to business.  
  
"Whatever. All you have to do is gather all your energy and scream as loud as you can.", I  
  
explained.  
  
"What did you say?", K.Vegeta looked very unconvinced.  
  
"Just do it.", I said, know knowing how stupid my plan sounded.  
  
He shrugged, still unconvinced. He built up all his energy, and yelled. Sure enough, a portal was  
  
made. I flew through it as fast as I could for fear of being left there, I was closely followed by G.Rildo and k.Vegeta was last.  
  
As we came to the other end I found we were on a planet. I was hoping we would land in space,so  
  
the king would have suffocated to death, but oh well; I'd kill him when he was weaker or I was stronger.  
  
As we got hold of our surroundings k.Vegeta turned to us and smirked.  
  
"It's been swell guys, but I'm afraid you have to go back home," k.Vegeta blasted us both in the   
  
chest, where our hearts would be, and flew off; not even staying to watch our corpes fall. That is we would have died if it wasn't  
  
for our rejuvanation powers. Apparantly, k.Veveta had spent more time in the hfil than I had thought. G. Rildo nearly flew   
  
after him, but I stopped him.  
  
"No. We'll deal with him later..." I stared ahead.  
  
_______________________________________________ 


	2. CH2 Reunion

disclaimer: don't own dbgt.   
  
Anyways, I decided to skip writing about King vegeta deciding to find his son. In this chapter he is already on his way. By the way, I'm going to try to do this whole fic in first person writing mode.  
  
[K.Vegeta typed in Earth's coordinates into his hyjacked spaceship]  
  
I smiled to myself. Soon, I would be reunited with my son and I'd put all of Bebi's evil rumours to  
  
rest. I knew my own flesh and blood, and a saiyan never turns soft. Never. If anything , Vegeta was ruling over those humans  
  
with an iron fist. Or maybe he was slaughtering them for fun. Now that sounds more like it ! So I continued on to Earth.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Today was going to be a good day. Or at least I felt it was. My life is getting kinda boring.   
  
Trunks, my son, moved out long ago. And bra had left for college. I'm still can't believe that. I had thought my little girl would  
  
get knocked up and live off of me and Bulma til we were dead; but alas, she surprised us, thank god! Ahh, but who am I   
  
kidding? I'm the one living off of Bulma. Why was I feeling like today would be a good day again? Oh, yeah! Bra, my beloved  
  
daughter would be coming back from college for a visit today! I just hoped she was doing well...............  
  
_______________________________________   
  
[Trunks entered his apartment]  
  
Today was going to be a horrible day. I knew that much for sure. I prepared myself for a dinner  
  
with my parents. I didn't want to go; sis was going to be there. My spoiled sister. But I had to go. Mom and dad would kill me  
  
if I didn't go. How could they love my bratty sister so much more than me? My sister had graduated  
  
high school with one of the lowest scores ever recorded; my parents let her have one of the biggest parties this city has ever  
  
seen. I graduated with honors and came home to see my dad packing my things into a U-Haul. My sister got into a community   
  
college and was given a porche. I never was given a car. We're the richest people in town for crying out loud!  
  
Whatever. I just hope they don't swoon over her too much.  
  
_________________________________  
  
[Bra, on a plane]  
  
F, F, F,F , F , F, F , F. All F's. I had flunked out of college. I had tried not to. I guess I partied  
  
to much. Oh, jeeze! Dad was going to kill me. Unless of course.....yes, a pen! Luckily, I had gotten very good at changing F's   
  
to A's back in highschool.....  
  
_________________________________________  
  
This was insane! I could sense a great power level coming. What's worse it was showing the  
  
powers of Nappa, Radits, and many other saiyan energies. But most distinguished of the powers I was sensing was that of my  
  
father: King Vegeta. It was probobly another Cell type creature, thrown together by Dr.Gero to torment me. I , Vegeta: prince of  
  
all saiyans would not stand for this!!! I left my home and headed for the place where I calculated the creature would land. I   
  
would kill the horrid creature before it even spent a second on Earth.  
  
There it was, I could feel it getting closer. I could almost see it. Here it comes!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The door of my craft slowly opened and I stepped out. I gathered in my surrounding and my  
  
eyes fixed themselves on a figure in the darkness, I grinned.  
  
"Hello, son."  
  
Sorry if this chapters a little boring or badly written compared to the first. I just wasn't feeling so   
  
inspired today. Oh yeah, I think I'm going to ditch the first person thing. This is going to get better. 


	3. CH 3 King Vegeta

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Vegeta could not believe what he was seeing. It must be some kind of trick. It had to be  
  
some kind of trick. But he looked so much like his father.  
  
"Who are you!?! Speak up!!", he yelled to the man.  
  
"Oh come now, Vegeta. Can't you recognize your own father?", King Vegeta walked over  
  
to his son , and brought his arms down on his shoulders very heavily.  
  
"It's been a long time,my son. You have chosen a very nice planet to extend your rule to.  
  
I've heard you've started your own family. I would like very much to meet them, Vegeta.", The king smiled.  
  
"Yes sir. It has been along time, hasn't it?", Vegeta smiled back to his father, But all the  
  
time worrying what his father was going to do when and if he found out about him going 'soft'.  
  
" It's good to see you again. Go and prepare your home. I will come to join you for   
  
a meal tonight. Goodbye.....", king Vegeta said as he flew off, to do god knows what.  
  
Vegeta flew off as quickly as he could back to his home.   
  
______________________________________________  
  
"MOM!!! I'm home!", Bra called out as she burst through the front door, weighted down  
  
with luggage.  
  
"Bra! Welcome back honey!", Bulma rushed over and hugged her daughter warmly. The  
  
both walked back into the living room, leaving Trunks, who had come in right after Bra, to be left feeling very ignored.  
  
"Hey there son, how's life treating you?", Dr. Breifs asked as he came up from the  
  
basement.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Is everyone here?", Trunks asked.  
  
"Not everyone. Your father went somewhere, and your grandma just went shopping- oh  
  
wait, she just pulled up!", Dr.Briefs said, looking out the window.  
  
Mrs.Briefs burst through the door, loaded with bags from the supermarket. Age hadn't  
  
seemed to affect her at all. "Well hello there Trunks! How about giving me a hand with these bags, huh?", Mrs.Briefs asked.  
  
"Sure thing, grandma.", Trunks said as he took most of the bags and carried them in the  
  
kitchen, glad at the chance to be needed. Despite the families richness, Mrs.Briefs still did the cooking because she wanted to  
  
stay 'down to earth'. But others thought it was because Dr.Briefs was a cheap skate.  
  
Back in the living room, Bulma and her daughter were talking about college and such  
  
things when the door was slammed open and in came Vegeta, the whole room was silenced.  
  
"We must prepare, for, my father is coming to visit."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Were are the dragonballs, NAMEK!!! This is the last time I'll ask before I blast you into  
  
the next dimension [ Vegeta use to say that alot, so I guessed he probobly got it from his dad] !!!", King Vegeta roared.  
  
"I told you already, they dissappeared and will never come back!", Dende replied, weakly  
  
as K. Vegeta was strangling him. {How did he even know about the dragonballs? And how did he know how to find the lookout?}  
  
Dende asked himself.  
  
"Fine,then you and the people of this planet Die!",K.Vegeta put a hand to Dende's chest.  
  
"Wait!!! Don't kill him! He speaks the truth, the dragonballs here are gone! But there is an  
  
even more powerful set on another planet!" Mr.Popo begged.  
  
  
  
"Don't do it, Mr. Popo!", Dende called out, weakly.  
  
"What planet!?!", King Vegeta snarled out.  
  
Tears streamed down Mr.Popo's face,".......new namek."  
  
King V thought for a second. He had never heard of such a place, but it might be in his  
  
space ship's directory; just like Earth had been.  
  
"Alright, I'll spare this planet's people.", King V. started flying off, but then stopped," But  
  
of course I can't let you two go off blabbin' my plans!", King V called out and blasted the two away. 


	4. CH4 Widow

Thanks for the reviews, and your right; KingV is one evil bastard. But vegeta a better ruler? What  
  
makes you think that?- Oh and also I'm sorry about Trunks seeming to be unloved. I was going for  
  
not nearly as loved, I'll try to fix that.  
  
King V looked through his space ship's directory, and sure enough there was  
  
New Namek. King V smiled to himself; everything was going great! First he sees his son for the first time in  
  
years, now he has found out were the dragonballs are! Soon, he would make his wishes: one, to bring back  
  
planet Vegeta [ or planet plant ], then he would wish back the entire saiyan race!   
  
But, speaking of his son, he had a dinner to attend.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Vegeta strode through his home, everyone still shocked at his announcement.  
  
He had to get his house and family ready. He wasn't going to try and hide the fact that he wasn't this   
  
planet's ruler from his father. But he would like to get his father in the best mood possible before he told   
  
him.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Later that day, dinner started.............  
  
__________________________________________  
  
KingV looked down at the food he was served. Now as a saiyan, he didn't mind  
  
being served just about anything; but he drew a line when it came to being served bugs.  
  
"Why is your family feeding me maggots, Vegeta!?!", the king asked.  
  
"That's rice... a grain of sorts.", old man Briefs explained.  
  
King V eyed the 'grain' and pushed it away from. He then pulled up a plate of  
  
pork chops. Now that was real food.  
  
"So son, I was thinking after dinner you could show some of your lands you   
  
own on this planet-", KingV started.  
  
"Lands he owns!? Dad doesn't even own this house! Boy, did you hit your head  
  
or something, gramps!?", Bra asked, in that very rude tone of hers.  
  
"IS THIS TRUE VEGETA!!!!????!!!!'', The king roared.  
  
"......yes, it is.....", Vegeta said with downcast eyes,"I'm not evil anymore. I   
  
havn't enslaved the people of this planet, nor have I slaughtered them for fun. I just live here with my family.  
  
What do you think of that?"  
  
"I think you've grown softer than a marshmallow", King V then smirked at   
  
Bulma and Bra," and I think I see the problem."  
  
The two blast traveled so fast, Vegeta hadn't even been able to react to them   
  
before they hit their targets. As the smoke cleared, Vegeta found himself to be a daughterless widow.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!", Vegeta screamed as he launched himself for an attack.  
  
But , alas, his anger made him blind. As Vegeta swung a punch at his father  
  
the king easily dodged it and smashed him in the gut. The king then flew up behind him and drove his elbow  
  
down into his back, and then grabbed vegeta by the leg and started swinging him around. As Trunks flew   
  
out of his chair to help, King V released Vegeta and let him fly straight into Trunks. They were both knocked  
  
through the back of Capsule Corp and through a couple skyscrapers as they went. King V blasted through  
  
the roof of the building.  
  
As the two regained control of themselves, Vegeta flew as high up in the air as  
  
he could and prepared himself for the Ssy4 transformation. Trunks chose a more direct route and attacked  
  
King V head on with super saiyan strength! But that proved to weak as the king slammed him into   
  
submission. As for Vegeta, he had prepared an artificial moon and had gone giant ssy ape, But he proved   
  
too angry from the loss of his family and couldn't control the rage of going ape and was just blasting   
  
  
  
everything in sight. King Vegeta blasted the moon, turning vegeta back into a man, and then blasted vegeta   
  
  
  
to the ground, in effect, winning the fight.  
  
King V strode over to Vegeta, looking and feeling very pleased about how the  
  
the day had turned out. He then brought his foot down on Vegeta's back.  
  
"When and if you ever come to your senses look me up. I'll be on New Namek  
  
wishing back our people.", KingV stated and then flew off to his space ship.  
  
As he left, Trunks picked himself off the ground and slowly made his way to  
  
his fallen father.  
  
"Dad? Are you alright?", Trunks asked, worriedly.  
  
"Get the space ship !!!"  
  
Sorry about killing off Bulma and Bra, But I couldn't think of a better way to get vegeta to stand   
  
up to his father. 


	5. Ch5: Namek cliff hanger

As always, thanks for the reviews. Oh and don't worry about Bulma. If I want to bring her back its totally  
  
possible. You probobly don't remember, but back in the Frieza saga they said the Namek dragonballs could  
  
bring people back people an unlimited amount of times. And Vegeta is kinder now, but when he was   
  
younger he killed his last living servant Nappa just for losing a fight against Goku.  
  
  
  
King Vegeta dropped the dead Namek. Just like all the others, he had been  
  
tortured to death and had taken his dragonball's location with him to the grave. {What a stupid thing to do},  
  
he thought to himself. They didn't even really hide the dragonballs anyway; in each village he destroyed, he  
  
found that the dragonballs were always in some kind of temple hut in the middle of the village. Oh well, at  
  
least he had found the last one, now he could summon the dragon.  
  
He set the dragonballs down in a bunch. Now to summon the dragon. After a   
  
few minutes of babbling incantations, he found that the dragonballs must have some kind of password  
  
needed.  
  
"HA HA HA! You are a fool!", some namek called out.  
  
King V realed around to find the namek who was master of the dragonballs.  
  
"You've killed every Namek on the planet except me, I'm sure you've noticed  
  
that us nameks take our secrets to the grave. So you'll never be able to summon the dragon and make   
  
wishes. And if you kill me the dragonballs disappear! So Why don't you just leave!!!", the namek continued.  
  
"You're the fool!!!", king V said as pounced on the namek. he put both hands   
  
nameks head and lifted him up, in front of the dragonballs."SUMMON THE DRAGON!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!!", the namek yelled back.  
  
"Fine than I'll just have to make you!", KingV started generating horrible yellow  
  
spirits that crawled up his arms and went into the nameks head. An agonizing scream was heard and then  
  
the namek was possessed."Now summon the dragon!", the namek obeyed and the dragon shot up from the  
  
dragonballs, almost startling KingV with its size.  
  
"YOU HAVE THREE WISHES , MAKE THEM!", Puronga roared.  
  
"Tell him I wish back planet Vegeta in earth's orbit!",KingV ordered; the namek  
  
complied.  
  
"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.", Purunga roared.  
  
"Now tell him to bring back the saiyan peo-", But kingV didn't finish his   
  
because he was knocked down by vegeta, who was already Ssy4. The namek came back to his senses.  
  
"Now you're gonna pay for your crimes!", Vegeta announced.  
  
"Why do you still fight me!?!", KingV asked and launched into battle, while   
  
Trunks could only watch. Even from the beginning it was obvious KingV was stronger, or else Vegeta wasn't  
  
fighting with all he had; maybe his heart wasn't in it. Vegeta was soon on the ground, unable to fight back.  
  
"Why do you still fight me Vegeta; your family is dead! Except for your son...  
  
oh so that's it. I still need to kill your son!", KingV looked back at Trunks, who had been seemingly frozen in  
  
place throughout the fight, and launched at him for the kill.  
  
But behind him, Vegeta was puting all his energy into one last attack, the   
  
galick gun attack. He fired it, hoping it got his father before his father killed his son.....  
  
Alright, sorry to end it there, but I'm going to end this fic three different ways. And all of them  
  
pick up there. 


	6. Ch6: The endings

Alright people, this is what you have been waiting for. The final chapter. Thanks for all the   
  
reviews  
  
______________________Ending 1: My own blast!?!______________________________________  
  
The blast barreled down quickly on King Vegeta. He was so concentrated on  
  
killing Trunks that he never saw it coming, at least not until it was to late. The blast hit him squarely, heck,  
  
it went right through his heart.  
  
King Vegeta spun around to see his attacker. He saw it was his son, whom  
  
was staring in disbelief at what he had done.  
  
"Why son? Atleast why did you do it with my own blast!?!",King V fell over   
  
dead.   
  
Vegeta was a changed man after that, well not that changed. They were all  
  
changed, though. After wishing away planet Vegeta, and wishing back all those killed by king Vegeta, the  
  
whole family went back home. Bra stopped using a pen on her report card to get A's. Trunks stopped being  
  
so jealous of his sister's extra attention and realized she needed more. Bulma, well, nothing really changed  
  
there, but only because nothing really needed to be changed. And Vegeta's change, well let's just say he  
  
dosn't hate everybody and everything so much.....  
  
THE END  
  
___________________________Ending 2: It's Bebi's Time again____________________________  
  
  
  
The blast hit King Vegeta squarly, ripping a hole through his chest. He realed  
  
around to look at Vegeta, the question 'why?' plastered on his face. He then fell down dead.  
  
Trunks made his way to Vegeta and helped him up. The namek helped. And  
  
they walked over to the dragonballs and the summoned dragon.  
  
But just then a silver metalic substance covered King Vegeta's wound and the  
  
fallen warrior rose up; accompanied by a familiar looking general.  
  
"I win, saiyans!", Bebi announced as his features mixed with KingVegeta's.  
  
Since the two were so worn out from the fight against King Vegeta, they were easily beaten by Bebi and  
  
general Rildo. They left The namek alive, but he was left knocked out. Bebi then made his way to the   
  
dragonballs and, using the information he gathered while inside Dende, wished back all the Tuffles to planet  
  
Plant/Vegeta. He then wished for immortality and was never bothered again.  
  
______________________Ending 3: Prince Vegeta_____________________________  
  
The blast barreled down on King Vegeta, but the saiyan was too quick. He  
  
easily jumped out of the way and the blast continued. It continued right into Trunks. As the kid fell down,  
  
Vegeta snapped. He launched into an attack on KingV that was even giving him trouble.  
  
Vegeta beat his father mercilessly until the man was on the ground and   
  
Vegeta started charging up a finishing blast.  
  
"What are you going to do to me son? Kill me!?! Yes very funny! But then   
  
you'll be all alone! Son just stop it. As soon as I wish back the saiyans, It'll be just like the good old days.  
  
What do you say, son?", The King asked.  
  
"Alright it's got be better than feeling sorry for myself til the end of time. Can  
  
We use the last wish to wish for immortality?", Vegeta asked , like his old, cold self.  
  
"Whatever you say son, whatever you say."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
It's complete! Finaly. By the way, do you want write another fic about something? I won't promise write it but I might 


End file.
